El color del amor
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Cuando el rojo aparecía en su vida le arrebataba todo lo que amaba, sólo dejaba tras de si dolor y desesperación…"No voy a renunciar a nada" gritó Madame Red, pero se equivocó.


**EL COLOR DEL AMOR**

"_No estará muy triste, el que de rojo viste"_

_Anónimo_

**Rojo amado**

Angelina en ocasiones creía haber nacido en una época equivocada, por que en ese tiempo, en ese lugar…no le estaba permitido respirar el aire de libertad que tanto ansiaba, destinada a ser la esposa de un importante hombre o condenada a vivir como una solterona; se negaba a creer que aquellas fueran sus únicas opciones.

Su madre decía "Calla, escucha y obedece a tu padre", su padre gritaba "Con esa actitud ningún hombre habrá de soportarte". Y escuchó las mismas palabras durante días, semanas y años; hasta que se grabaron a fuego en su mente y abandonó todo deseo de libertad, no importaba más...

Y observaba a su hermana Rachel, inteligente, bella, hermosa, encantadora y…rubia. Los muchachos le pretendían, sus padres la elogiaban, la Sociedad le admiraba, todos estaban encantados con su presencia. Una dama en toda la expresión de la palabra, incluso su cabello y piel entonaban con el mundo donde se desarrollaba. Rachel siempre brillaba.

Cada mañana se enfrentaba a su reflejo, pasaba las manos sobre su roja cabellera y la maldecía en silencio. Ella contrastaba con una Sociedad que no la aceptaba como tal, sobresalía…no brillaba.

Su padre le mandó a llamar junto a su hermana un día. "Tengo a alguien a quién presentarles" dijo orgulloso extendiendo el brazo hasta un joven apuesto.

De estatura pequeña y con un horrible color de cabello que desentonaba con su vestido saludó tímidamente al desconocido, sintiéndose atraída ante su presencia, era tan apuesto…

Las tomó a ambas del brazo y salieron a dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín.

Conversaron, rieron, bromearon…su hermana se distancio un momento y los dejo solos por unos minutos.

—Es un día hermoso, ¿no lo cree?

Angelina asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, adoptó la pose propia de una señorita y bajo la mirada; temeroso de decir algo estúpido que pudiera ofender al caballero; las chicas recatadas tampoco veían a los muchachos, aunque a decir verdad Rachel lo hacía con tal naturalidad que ningún hombre, ni siquiera su padre parecía ofenderse ante tal gesto.

—¿Le gustan las flores?—preguntó Vincent y nuevamente se limitó a responder con un vacilante "Si"—. Yo creo que tu cabello es hermoso—exclamó él.

Sus palabras le impresionaron y se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—El rojo es un hermoso color—concluyó y él le sonrió, ella también esbozó una suave sonrisa, se llevó las manos hasta su cabello y le acarició…Tal vez el rojo no fuera un color tan horrible, no podía serlo, no si le gustaba a él.

Vincent volvió a visitarla, varias veces a la semana, nunca volvieron a quedarse solos.

Pese a los regaños de su madre y crítica de su padre comenzó a vestir de rojo. Por primera vez sólo quería una cosa, sobresalir para él…nada más importaba, ni el que dirán o lo que otros opinarán, deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa que Vincent la viera. Contaba las horas que faltaban para su próxima visita, le componía poemas de amor que nunca llegaba a entregar, pasaba horas cuidando su cabello, incluso reía. Si fuera por él, no le importaría ser sólo una esposa, con eso estaría feliz.

Su hermana reía y compartía su alegría, ajena a la causa, nunca se lo comunicó por vergüenza, así estaba bien. Rachel, su querida hermana menor...la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, casi tanto como a Vincent.

Arregló su vestido rojo y peinó su cabello, Vincent la esperaba arriba del carruaje. Esa sería la noche, lo había decidido hace mucho. Rachel permanecía en cama, su frágil y delicado cuerpo cedía ante las bajas temperaturas, en las noches frías de invierno no podía poner un pie fuera de casa.

—Yo…le amo—masculló entre dientes. Una confesión poco digna de recordar, reía dentro imaginando la cara que sus nietos pondrían cuando se lo contarán, sería una anécdota graciosa.

—Hay otra persona a la que yo amo.

Las palabras de Vincent le hirieron de la misma manera que si le clavarán miles de espinas en su corazón. No…esa no era la respuesta que esperaba recibir, él debía corresponderle, de lo contrario porque le hacía tantas visitas y pasaba tantas horas en su casa, escuchaba sus palabras con interés. Él era su hombre perfecto, aquel al que no le importaba que fuera una mujer inteligente con deseos de independizarse…

Una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, pronto su maquillaje se corrió, pero aún no era tarde, tenía una oportunidad, lucharía…haría cualquier cosa con tal de que él la amará.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó sin enfrentarlo con la mirada.

—Su hermana.

Recordó las miradas furtivas que Rachel le enviaba a Vincent, la manera en que le sonreía, había sido una tonta por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Podía luchar contra cualquier otra persona, pero no contra ella.

Le pidió al conductor que parará, bajo del carruaje y en medio de la nada, donde nadie pudiera escuchar sus gemidos ni ver sus lágrimas, lloró durante horas…no quería compasión ni piedad, sólo quería…Volvió al carruaje horas después, retocó su maquillaje y regresaron a la Mansión, fingieron haber asistido al teatro.

No habló jamás con nadie de ese suceso y cuando días después los novios le comunicaron su compromiso, sonrió alegre, los felicitó y besó a ambos.

Aún vestía de rojo, ahora lo odiaba más que nunca, pero ese terrible color representa ahora el único testigo, mudo e invisible de su gran amor y también…decepción.

** Rojo apasionado**

Por las noches se preguntaba si continuaba amándolo…cepillaba su cabello y recordaba aquellas palabras.

"El rojo es un hermoso color"

Y lo era, significaba vida y también muerte…

Corría de un lado para otro, tomaba paños y los colocaba sobre la frente sudorosa de su hermana quién se retorcía de dolor sobre la cama y lanzaba desgarradores gritos. Temía por su vida, había perdido mucha sangre, sus labios pálidos, su semblante demacrado, pero aquel era el proceso por el cual se daba la vida y en ocasiones también se perdía. A veces vivía la madre y vivía el niño o el pequeño moría y la madre sobrevivía, en casos fatídicos ambos morían, pero eso no pasaría aquella noche…Rachel viviría y…

—¡Pásame las tijeras!—le gritó el Médico quién sacó al pequeño y cortó el cordón, había terminado…lanzó un suspiró largo y recibió al pequeño en brazos. Su sobrino…lo observó detenidamente y lo estrechó contra su pecho, el recién nacido lloraba, tenía buenos pulmones; había nacido en un mundo cruel, pero no importaba, ella lo amaba y le protegería de todo lo malo, aquella sería su misión, lo decidió en ese momento.

Procedió a lavarlo y vestirlo. Sus manos rozaron con las de su padre cuando se lo entregó, no le importó…ambos compartían algo que les unía por siempre, casi podía sentir a aquel niño como propio.

Ciel fue su nombre, apropiado para tan angelical criatura.

Cuando su padre supo que estudiaría para enfermera casi le expulsa de la familia y cuando una vez graduada le comunico que además sería médico prometió no volver a dirigirle palabra, promesa que cumplió hasta el día de su muerte. Pese a ello continuó adelante y contrario a todo pronóstico obtuvo un reconocimiento tanto de los médicos como de la Sociedad. Siempre vestía de rojo, sobresalía…de buena o mala manera pero lo hacía. Comenzaron a llamarla Madame Red…aceptó llevar consigo el color que le había marcado.

Rachel, Vincent y Ciel se veían tan felices…ella deseaba lo mismo y comenzó a asistir en fiestas. Elegancia, belleza, modales, fortuna, renombre, educación, inteligencia… todos los atributos que en una mujer podían considerarse atractivos se reunían en su persona. Conoció a muchos hombres, disfrutó de sus halagos, compañía y regalos hasta que finalmente eligió a uno; no era muy listo, tampoco rico, ni siquiera atractivo, poco o nada se parecía a Vincent –el hombre en el que aún pensaba por las mañanas— pero la respetaba, sería un buen padre.

Se casó sin amarlo, ya lo haría más adelante, tendría toda una vida…y lo hizo. Pronto quedo embarazada, su felicidad estaría completa, un hombre que respetaba y apoyaba su profesión, un bebé al que le dedicaría todo su mundo y…Vincent, continuaba dentro de su mente, con el tiempo lo olvidaría.

Casi pensó en abandonar el rojo, no resaltaría más sobre el resto, no tenía necesidad…tenía todo lo que un día deseó y entonces…

Despertó en el hospital, su mundo destruido. Lloró en silencio, sola…tanta sangre, tanto rojo…aborrecía ese color que se empeñaba con marcarla.

Vincent fue a visitarla un día, intercambiaron un par de palabras y fue todo.

"Si tú me hubieras amado tal vez habría revertido la maldición que el ´rojo´ ha lanzado sobre mi." Pensaba con amargura.

Y durante un largo tiempo a excepción de su cabello del cual no podía desprenderse evitó todo contacto con ese apasionante pero doloroso color…

**Rojo maldito**

Cuando el rojo aparecía en su vida le arrebataba todo lo que amaba, sólo dejaba tras de si dolor y desesperación…

Lo descubrió el día en que se dirigió a la Mansión Phanthomhive y la encontró en envuelta en llamas carmesí. Había perdido a su esposo, hijo, sobrino, cuñado y hermana…les lloró a tres ataúdes vacíos, nunca se encontraron los cuerpos. Vistió de rojo en aquella ocasión, le criticaron como nunca antes, pero si alguna vez ese enigmático color se los había quitado, también podía devolver serlos…guardaba la esperanza en su corazón, se negaba a dejarla morir.

Y esas malditas mujeres vinieron a ella diciendo "Es sólo un estorbo, quiero deshacerme de él". Tenían la oportunidad de dar a vida, algo que ella jamás podría y únicamente pensaban en si mismas, lo que ella habría dado por…y las mató, con sus manos las tiñó de rojo.

No lo planeó, ni siquiera lo pensó hasta que se hubo descubierto manchada de aquel líquido carmesí, envuelto en un olor extraño, vida, muerte… ¿Quién sabe? Estaba hecho y no se arrepentía.

En medio de su demencia aquel "Dios de la Muerte" apareció, excéntrico, único...tal como ella, un amante del rojo. Le ofreció su ayuda y aceptó…No podría perder nada más…

Y un día él pequeño Ciel volvió acompañado de un enigmático hombre, pero el niño arisco y amargado que retornó a la Mansión no era su sobrino, tampoco aquel hombre amado, ni siquiera su querida hermana, era…un cascaron, un fantasma de aquello a lo que hubo amado alguna vez, estaba sola, completamente sola…

Pero cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a ese pequeño no pudo asesinarlo, se parecía tanto a esa persona apreciada a la que aún amaba y su hermana quién la apoyó hasta el día de su muerte, si le mataba también lo haría con su recuerdos.

—¡No voy a renunciar a nada!—gritó con fuerzas y quiso creerlo, pero no pudo.

_Renunció al amor de su vida…_

_Renunció a una vida perfecta…_

_Renunció a su humanidad…_

Pero cuando Grell, el "Dios de la Muerte" de rojos cabellos le atravesó el pecho y vio esparcirse aquel maldito color a su alrededor, supo que había perdido una cosa más y no se arrepentía, por el rojo, por Ciel, por el amor…

"_Renunciaba a la vida"_

**FIN**

Día del amor y la amistad, que bonita fecha…no me gusta.

Bien, este es mi fic de "San Valentín", lo admito…no peca de original, es un one—shot simple.

Madame Red es un personaje con una breve participación, pero intensa…una mujer que sufrió hasta casi alcanzar la "locura" y Grell tampoco ayudo mucho en el proceso. Me he apoyado en el manga, además de anime para darle forma a algunas partes, los que lo han leído las reconocerán.

El rojo es el color de la pasión y representativo de esta fecha, hay amores tan profundos que nos marcan e incluso las mujeres inteligentes fantasean sino con su príncipe azul, si con un hombre o mujer que las ame; aunque debo admitir que también hay excepciones y hay chicas que están bien sola y así son felices.

Madame Red me parece pertenecía al primer grupo.

Ok, me extendí en detalles innecesario…

Ya saben, si les parece OoC me dicen, igual con los comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias…etc.

Gracias por leer.

**¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!**


End file.
